rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
RPG
RPG is a sister project to the Computer RPG Wiki which focuses on computer RPGs. This wiki is all about pen-and-paper-based RPGs. What we're about... If you are looking for a place where you can publish and manage your campaigns, roleplaying aids and other RPG material, you have found your new home here. Welcome to the RPG Wikia! This is a wiki for pen-and-paper role-playing enthusiasts and gamemasters. It features background information, locations, characters and plotlines for several different game settings. What we're not about... If you are looking for general information about specific roleplaying systems, you may want to search Wikia for dedicated wikis. We are not for one specific RPG system—we're free for all. If you have questions... If you have further questions, go ahead and ask the admins of this site, namely KainNiemand and BelniFore. If you want to start a whole new wiki or if you're looking for the big boss of Wikia, you should contact Angela. Where to start * This wiki includes content in German, English, Polish and French. * If you are new to wikis, you may want to try the tutorial on the Central Wikia or . * A list of all help pages can be found at Category:Help. * Some pages have common content such as Mailing List and the Main Page. * To change your interface to another language, and then go to your and choose your language. ---- __TOC__ = Fantasy = Ars Magica: Kay Eriya (German) Kay Eriya is a continent where young races and peoples compete over the legacy of the older races. The Turning of Ages War is 30 years past and a new balance is developng between the former enemy nations. We use this high fantasy setting for our roleplaying games. The current saga revolves around the covenant of Mutualis where four mages of different magical traditions live together with their covenfolk. They must brave the dangers and opportunities of diplomacy, mystery and administration in a thriving and expanding town. Their mission is to build a foundation for mutual understanding between the rivalling magical orders of Kay Eriya - hence the name. We have called this saga after our mages' covenant: "Mutualis - House of Encounters". Caution: All of our content is presently written in German. Dungeons & Dragons: Miscellaneous (English) This area consists of goodies in and around the famous game system of D&D. *D&D Prestige Classes (English) Chronicles of Emergalv (English) The Chronicles of Emergalv is a medieval/fantasy campaign setting created by Avian Savara in 2002. The setting is designed to be a collection of cultural and geographic essays independant of any roleplaying system (such as AD&D, GURPS or Shadowrun). A work in progress for now, Emergalv has been first tested as a second-edition AD&D campaign in 2005. = Science Fiction = Star Trek: The Reydovan Empire (English) The Reydovan Empire is a monarchist government in the Star Trek universe. Created by roleplayer Joshua Underwood in 2001, it has been in various roleplaying storylines since that time, with a rich history developed mostly by Underwood himself, or by compatriots who roleplay his storylines with him. In the storyline, the Reydovan Empire was established in 2296 with the ascension of Emperor Kiran Joshmaul I, a former Starfleet admiral who disappeared without trace twenty years earlier. Through Underwood's stories as well as aid from fellow roleplayers, the Empire lasted until at least the late 27th century, and possibly even later than that. Mage - The Awakening: Crisis Team 7 (English) The following information is classified TOP SECRET under the International Security Initiative of the United Nations Institution. Mission Statement: Crisis Teams (CTs) are special task units under orders of the Technocratic Union, an organization rumoured to monitor humanity for indications of reality deviance. In events of anomalies Crisis Teams are ordered to investigate incidents, protect civilians and prevent or control damage. To accomplish their missions, Crisis Teams engage in research, development, and deployment of high-leverage technology for intelligence purposes. As individual operation units, Crisis Teams serve as independent sources of analysis on topics of concern and also work closely with other Crisis Teams and organizations in the Intelligence Community to ensure that the intelligence consumer — whether Technocratic policymaker or civilian institution — receives the best intelligence and protection measures possible. On Crisis Team 7: Crisis Team 7 (CT7) is one of several task units operating on a global scale to prevent and control damage caused by reality deviance. CT7 consists mainly of tactical warfare advisors and psychological experts. It is often assigned to combat related incidents or unforeseen events on an otherwise violent nature. Taskforce personnel is assigned on an individual basis according to funding an mission needs. In most cases a typical team consist of 1 to 4 specialists directly working in the field. CT7 is coordinated and sent on missions by Operations, currently represented by Mr. John Smythee. Shadowrun 4.01D: Tales from the Hard Side ReLoaded (English) "It could be worse. We could be dead." Anonymous private investigator Dangerous fast-paced action in the world of tomorrow. Tales from the Hard Side ReLoaded is all about it and the life and suffering of a private eye with his share of interesting assigments. Note: The original story of Tales from the Hard Side were told in some self-created scifi-universe and played with GURPS Roleplaying System. Tales from the Hard Side ReLoaded is played with the system and in the world of Shadowrun 4ed. For detailed infos about the world and the system of Shadowrun please refer to: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shadowrun '' ''Cybernum RPG - World of dark future (Polish) Project of free, online cyberpunkish game. Star Wars: Dark Times (English) The dark times are here. Order 66 destroyed the Jedi Order and dispersed its survivors. With the droid armies shut down, the Separatist resistance fighters are no longer a match for Palpatine’s clone army. The worlds of the former Republic are drawn inexorably into the iron grip of the Galactic Empire, while other systems are adrift in a sea of chaos, lawlessness, and despair. For billions of sentient beings across the galaxy, what they believed was a road to a better future has become an uncertain path... Star Trek: New Worlds (English) Star Trek: New Worlds is a RPG that takes place in an Alternate Reality. It is the year 2386 and the Federation is at peace with its neighbor, the Romulan Empire. The Klingons are starting to make themselves known once more as are other governments in the galaxy. Denali Commonwealth (English) The Denali Commonwealth, created in mid-2005, is a non-canon star country in the Honorverse continuity, set 2015 years into the future as of Shadow of Saganami. The Honorverse, created by David Weber, is a setting meshing high technology with an Age of Sail ambiance, combining political intrigue, personal subplots, and tremendous battles in the depths of space. While playing the official nations and characters of the Honorverse is discouraged by the creator thereof, creating new nations with no active interaction (aside from implied and off-to-the-side mentions and actions which do not change the progress of the plot) in the official storyline is not, and so Denali was founded to facilitate roleplaying in the Honorverse, without infringing upon Mr. Weber's copyright. = Steampunk = Castle Falkenstein (English) Castle Falkenstein is a bizarre, fantastical mix of actual history, magick, fiction, and science set in the 1870s. Ever wonder how the United States Civil War would turn out if Faerie and Dragons mucked about? Or how about what kind of conversation Arthur Conan Doyle would have with Sherlock Holmes? This is the RPG for you. Original Setting and RPG system by R. Talsorian Games. Current campaigns: * Layflat Castle Falkenstein (English) - Runaway Magick, Mad Scientists, Faerie Conspiracies, Dark Steam Lords, and Far Too Many Capital Letters? All in a day's work for the motley crew of adventurers in the Layflat Castle Falkenstein Campaign. = Fiction = World of Darkness 1.5: Bureau 13 (German) * Enter Bureau 13 Special Affairs Department of the Federal Bureau of Investigation in Chicago Official Agenda 84% percent of urban crime happens between dusk and dawn. Reflecting on this statistics FBI Chicago saw itself forced to implement a special task force operating mostly in the dead of the night. The main field of operation for the Special Affairs Departement FBI Chicago, also called Bureau 13, consists of paraexecutive investigation of national security issues and interests in and around Chicago city. A small team of specialists traces subversive and suspect evidence, signs of treachery and possible crime indicators to already precounter malediction before it has the possibility to inflict massive collateral damage to Chicago. Bureau 13 is an unique field experiment in executive crime preventation and its responsibilities do not end at the gates of the FBI. The departement is funded by the National Security Act 1994 and answers only to the congress. Inofficial Agenda Bureau 13 is a special task force of the supernatural society of Chicago. It is funded by the vampiric prince of the city, Lodin, and is supported by several other mighty creatures of the night. The main field of operation is the identification and the possible trouble-shooting of problems to the supernatural side of the city. Vampire - The Dark Ages: Circle of Mastery (English) * Visit the Circle of Mastery Stories about the dark history of the county of Mastery When the vampire Lawrence came to the little town of Mastery he brought the legacy of Clan Ventrue with him. And he failed, becoming a pawn in the powerplay of a demon. This is the story about the city of Mastery and its supernatural inhabitants. Who will win the crown of blood and shall rule from the throne of bones ? And who will stand in the shadows of the throne and rule the ruler ? A story of Blood. A Story of Deceipt. A Story of Death Undying. Category:RPG = Comedy = Roachia (English) * See Roachia Spirit of Former Water Goddess Expected to Rise January 23, Year 2. Yesterday marked the one month anniversary of the death of the former water goddess, Yaellka. Known affectionatly by many as "Yan Jueling". Yaellka had two twin daughters, Lola and Keiko Jueling born to her by Trijackha, the god of Time. Until recently, Trijackha and his daughters had not known each other. Although their meeting was short-lived and direct. They quickly made their way to the Lake of Emjampai where Narrators revealed to the players an unusual narration at the Lake of Emjampai..... READ MORE Category:En